Crazy (I Went Crazy)
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: "Everything she did made her feel crazy, and everything she did made me crazy too. Crazy about her." Ever wonder how Zach felt when Cammie left to find answers? He went crazy. One shot on how Zach feels during that time. DISCLAIMER: Owned by Ally Carter, whom without, we would now have a Zach Goode in our lives.


**I was going to make this a song-fic, but then changed my mind. So it takes place after GG4 but before GG5, leaking into it a little. Enjoy!**

Zach POV 

I hit the punching bag in the P&E barn repeatedly. I was trying to ignore the fact that Cammie refused my offer of running away with her. Back then I was outraged and sad, but now, looking back, I completely understand. And I wish that I never popped the idea in her head.

I heard the doors open and turned around expecting to find Cammie. But there stood Macey, holding a piece of paper in her hand and a tear running down her cheek. She slowly walked towards me, clutching the paper even harder with each step.

"What's wrong Macey?" I asked. I have never seen Macey in this state before.

"C-Cammie," she whispered so softly, but as a spy, I heard it.

"Huh?"

"Cammie's gone," she tried again.

"You can't find her? Maybe she's in one of her passages. I can look if you want me-"

"No Zach! I mean she's gone, as in _ran away_!"

I froze, unable to speak. I was only able to whisper, "What do you mean?"

"Her Covert Operations report, she left it on the sword case. Read what it says on the bottom."

When I read it, I froze again. My heart stopped knowing how much danger Cammie could be in. the world spun as I even thought about it. "She left to find answers?"

Macey nodded and I ran out of the barn. When I entered the school, I ran into Liz.

"Oopsie daisy," she sniffled. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Are you okay Zach?"

I didn't say anything, but started to cry. I know I'm risking my reputation, but it's Cammie we're talking about here. And besides, Liz is so fragile that her knowing wouldn't affect me.

She patted my back and said, "It's going to be okay Zach."

I whispered, "No, it's not."

**XXX**

I spent that summer with Bex and her family in Budapest. Bex and I were trying to find Cammie. Along the way, well how can I put this nicely, Bex was acting a little _flirty_. I know she was probably just sad or even mad about Cammie, but it still bothered me.

One day I went jogging through the city, but in a disguise of course. The Circle still wanted me, but not as much as Cammie. Then I suddenly remembered her report. It had said 'Zach was right.' I found myself blaming everything on me.

I gave Cammie the idea of escaping the Circle's hold.

I influenced her to run away.

I am the reason that Cammie is probably dead.

I knew that Cammie was strong enough to be on her own, but one mistake and she can be captured by the circle. And whatever that she-beast, a.k.a. my mother, was planning on doing to her, it would be my fault. I had been foolish enough to let her out of my sight. And these thoughts made me feel crazy.

**XXX**

School was back in session and I was attending Gallagher. I guess that instead of Blackthorne Boy I was now Gallagher Guy. Sure, I missed my old roommates but what if they were a part of the Circle? What if they found Cammie and brought her to my excuse for a mother?

I had connected more with Cammie's friends, especially Bex. We would talk almost all the time but every time she had they flirty attitude, I couldn't help but think of my Gallagher Girl. Bex isn't _my_ Gallagher Girl, she's just _a _Gallagher Girl. At times, I wanted to scream at her for trying to take me from Cammie, not understanding why she would. But now, I understand. She was just jealous. Jealous of her own best friend.

**XXX**

Cammie finally came back. I was happy that she returned but shocked to see the new her. Her beautiful hair was cut off, she was far too skinny, and she seemed ghostlike, as if she was going to faint from fatigue any day. And she lost all memories of what happened over the summer.

I felt bad as she struggled to fit back in and I saw that she was being pushed away. Even worse, I was one of the people pushing her away at first.

I hate to admit it, but when she came back I couldn't face her. I had to ignore her for a bit to make _me_ feel good, but I didn't know how _she_ was feeling. Every day she thought that she was crazy. And everybody thought so too. She couldn't control herself at times and even killed someone. Everything she did made her feel crazy, and everything she did made me crazy too. Crazy about her.

**XXX**

That semester was a crazy one. But it was the most fun I've ever had, especially spending it with Cammie. We grew a stronger bond than when I first met her. As a spy, you would think my favorite parts would be traveling the world and kicking butt, but it was actually that day when Cammie became my girlfriend.

_Flashback_

I kissed Cammie. I moved my hand through her hair and braced her neck. She ran her hand along my chest and whispered, "I remember this."

"Are you afraid of me Zach?" she asked me. I could've told her a lot of things on how crazy she is to think that, but I simply said, "No."

Her soft reply came, "I am." Those two little words meant a lot, and I was able to see the real "New Cammie."

It wasn't told straight out, nor official, but we knew we were together.

_End of Flashback_

I also remember the day Joe woke up from his coma. I was talking to Cammie about Joe and the death of her father. She was devastated, but I kept reminding her that _she_ was alive. She cried and slept in my arms. I felt her as she woke up.

"Go back to sleep," I smoothed her beautiful hair.

"Zach, where did you go? When you were looking for me?"

And I revealed to her what I was thinking all of summer and ever since she came back. "Crazy. I went crazy."

**XXX**

It's dangerous for spies to have relationships. But no matter what they say, I will make Cammie and me the exception. When Cammie was cured of her amnesia, we were all excited and happy, especially Cammie. And when she said that we needed to rescue Preston, I knew one thing.

I will always have my Gallagher Girl, no matter how crazy we are.

**So what do you think? It was my first one-shot, so I hope I did well. I think it was okay, but please tell me what you think! And I'm terribly sorry if Zach was OOC, because it's really hard to write in his POV. And I'm also sorry if Bex was the bad guy at times, it's just that she really angered me during GG5. Review please!**


End file.
